Disney Heroes Episode: Meeting Zemo
Disney Heroes Episode: Meeting Zeno Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible, Kim Possible and Goku meet Zeno to know that the Universe Tournament starts in a few days, plus the winner will get 1 Wish by the Super Dragon Balls. Yozora meets Sora & Kairi to team up with them, plus the 4 Keyblade Foretellers join Jiren, Xigbar/Luxu, Kylo Ren and General Hux for the Tournament including Screenslaver & the Master of Masters (MoM). The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible & Akima training Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Gohan, Piccolo, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Caulifla, Kale, Voyd, Android 18, Goku and Vegeta for the upcoming Universe Tournament and also battling Kylo Ren. Then James Possible announced that King Kai wants Ann & Goku to meet Zeno at his Homeworld including a new alley, Ann asks that Kim should introduce herself in her normal way. Then Ann, Kim, James, Jim & Tim and Goku took a short road trip to New Jersey on a beach where the Supreme Kai and Kibeto is at, so they are teleported by Instant Transmission and travel into Zeno's Home planet. Act 2 They arrived to Zeno's home planet and entered the Throne Room where Zeno sees Ann, Goku and the others appear to him, he also sense's Kim energy is healthy and skilled. Then they meet Yozora, a 18 year-old Keyblade Master with his strong skills. Ann asked that he should meet Sora, Kairi, Riku and the others since they are now Keyblade Masters of Light & he agrees. When they learned about the Universe Tournament that will be held at the Universe of Void, Goku asks that they can do this using Martial Arts Rules, Zeno agrees to that idea. Plus he introduces Future Zeno as his twin brother, Goku & Kim greets him as a friend. Yozora tells them about the 4 Keyblade Foretellers who will be teaming up with Jiren, Kylo Ren, General Hux, Xigbar/Luxu, Screenslaver and the Master of Masters (MoM). Ann asks about MoM & Zeno explains that he is a strong Dark Keyblade Master who wants to control the Universe by creating the Heart Keyblade. Ann also plans on finishing up her Team's training and master the Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct skill so her Team can become prepared, they left with Yozora for Earth after Lunch to tell the team some Good News. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Axle/Lea, Namine, Xion and Ava meet Yozora for the first time knowing that he's a Keyblade Master. Act 3 At HQ, Tony Stark asks Ann & Kim that he should enter the Tournament and she agrees, Android 18 will enter since she did some Martial Arts training. Then Mulan shows up announced that she'll enter now that she completed her Master Karate Training. Sora & Kairi agree to enter also including Yozora. The Grand Minister arrives to announced that the Universe Tournament will begin in exactly 5 days from now and they can select 10 Warriors including their Partner to combat against an opponent, plus the winner moves to the next match and the Finals will determine who wins and also gets the Super Dragon Balls so they can allow to grant 1 Wish. Ann Possible decides to be the leader of the Team, and she selects Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Caulifla, Kale, Rey, Kim, Vegeta and Android 18 for the Universe Tournament, plus their Partners will be Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Iron Man, Yozora, King Mickey, Spider-Man, Aladdin, Elastigirl & Akima. Goku also reminds them that if the other Team's member loses twice, they'll be eliminated and once they enter the Tournament, there's no turning back. They all agreed and start training for the main event, plus Arat announced that she has set up Camp at the Training Grounds of Mojave Desert, California and Central Park in Manhattan Island. At the NYPD Station in Midtown Manhattan, Rick Grimes walked to the Prison floor and talks to Negan about the upcoming Universes Tournament. Negan reminds Rick that sooner or later, General Hux will rule the Universe with a new alley named Jiren and still control Kylo Ren with his powerful fist. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, we find Ann Possible with Kim, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Ava, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Joss, Piccolo, Caulifla, Kale, Cabba, Rey, Poe Dameron, Finn, Voyd, Goten & Trunks Jr. doing their morning workout training for the upcoming Universe Tournament) Ann Possible: 'I'm going to train you in a Fast Drill so you can use that Knowledge for the Universe Tournament that starts in a week from today' Goku: 'Now...for those of you who made Ann's Team from the Kingdom Hearts Tournament doesn't guarantee you a spot for this one, is that clear?' (The Heroes Agreed) (Then Akima appeared in her Green Workout shirt activating her 'Star Nova Keyblade') Akima: 'We're going to do some Keyblade Endurance exercise, now pull out your normal Keyblade and follow my moves' (The Team pull out their Normal Keyblade) (For 10 minutes, they did their exercising with the Normal Keyblade) James Possible: (He shows up) 'I see you're getting your team in shape for this Universe Tournament' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy is entering also, so what's the situation?' James Possible: 'I found out that Goku got a contact from King Kai and wants him including us to meet the Grand Zeno' Kim Possible: (She runs to Ann & James) 'Did someone said the Great Zeno?' Ann Possible: 'We met him once at Kingdom Hearts, and it would be nice if we visit him' Ava: 'You should learn about the Keyblade Foretellers, they're the Guardians of protecting the Super Dragon Balls from falling into the wrong hands. Plus there is a special guest you should meet' Kairi: 'Who is this special guest?' Sora: 'Ann might want to greet him' Kim Possible: 'Then it's settled. We'll leave right away' (At the beach in New Jersey, Ann, Kim, James, Joss, Jim & Tim, and Goku arrived there where the Supreme Kai and Kibeto is waiting) Ann Possible: 'So you manage to see us arrive on this spot' King Kai: 'Now that you've arrived, we should get going. But first, we better pick up Beerus & Whis' (Then they use Instant Transmission to head into Beerus Home Planet) (Ann & Goku asked Beerus to join them for a visit with Zeno) Ann Possible: 'It'll make us happy if you join us as I meet this Zeno' Goku: 'He's friendly and won't bite' Beerus: 'All right, fine! I'll go with you, but I want you all to be on your best behavior. If you do something nuts about this Grand Zeno, he'll easily erase either you, me, or even anyone in this Reality from existence!' (Ann, Kim, James, Jim & Tim, Goku, Supreme Kai, Kibeto and Beerus arrived to Zeno's Palace in the center of the Multiverse Realm) Ann Possible: 'So this is Zeno's Palace. It looks big, but also spotless' Supreme Kai: 'Just remain nice and nothing bad will happen' Grand Minister: 'This is Ann Possible & her Family, plus I brought Goku' Zeno: (He appears) 'Hello, my Friends. Welcome to my Palace' (Supreme Kai, Kibeto and Beerus bow) Ann Possible: 'Nice to meet you, this is my daughter Kimmy' Kim Possible: 'Hi there' (She handshake Zeno) Beerus: 'I give up, we're doomed' Zeno: 'I really needed a Friend' (A 18 year-old Male Teenager shows up to introduce himself) Yozora: 'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yozora and I'm a Keyblade Master' Ann Possible: 'Hello, Yozora. I am Ann Possible, this is my daughter Kim, my husband James & my twin sons Jim & Tim' Goku: 'And I'm Goku' Yozora: 'I'm glad you came because we need to discuss about the upcoming Universe Tournament' Zeno: 'I'm setting up the Universe Tournament and it starts in 1 week from today' Ann Possible: 'This will be my chance to build some Muscle, but that was a great story you told us about the Super Dragon Balls' Zeno: 'Can you show me something? (Then Goku did a handshake) What is this?' Goku: 'This is a handshake' Beerus: (Panics) 'I can't watch!' Yozora: 'The 4 Keyblade Foretellers are the strong Wielders who protect Kingdom Hearts and now, they teamed up with Xigbar/Luxu, General Hux, Kylo Ren, Jiren, Screenslaver and the Master of Masters also known as (MoM)' Ann Possible: 'Who is this Master of Masters?' Future Zeno: 'He's a very strong Dark Keyblade Master who wants to control the Universe by creating the Heart Keyblade if Kylo Ren's Team wins the Tournament' Goku: 'What is the Heart Keyblade?' Zeno: 'The Heart Keyblade is a new powerful Universe Weapon equal to the X-Keyblade' Yozora: 'I think Xigbar is gonna help Kylo Ren & the 4 Keyblade Foretellers plan on controlling the Universe' Ann Possible: 'Well, we'll make sure that Xigbar or I should say...Luxu won't create it during the Tournament' Kim Possible: 'When my Mom and I get to Earth, we'll inform Sora & Kairi about this' Yozora: 'Actually...I'm coming with you, since I want to team up for the Tournament' Zeno: 'I want you to have a Device... (He hands Goku a Button Device) If you push this, I'll appear. But I'm already here' Goku: 'Thanks, Zenny. I really need that' Goku: 'I called him Zenny.' Beerus: (Panics) 'Did you just say Zenny!?' (He fell off the Tree Branch) Mulan: 'I made some Chicken & Rice for the Meal, It'll be excellent now that I added the Herb Seasoning' Ann Possible: 'That would be nice' (Then Ann, Kim, James, Joss, Jim & Tim & Goku arrived to Earth into Disney Heroes HQ with Yozora) Kim Possible: 'It's been a day, I'm glad that I met this Zeno' Ann Possible: 'Now we can focus on finishing up our Training' Goku: 'But I want you to meet Yozora' Sora: 'Hello, Yozora. I am Sora and this is Kairi' Kairi: 'Is that a Keyblade?' Yozora: 'Correct, I'm also a Keyblade Master' Namine & Xion: 'Wow!' Mulan: (She shows up) 'So you're doing this Universe Tournament? I was wondering that I could enter' Android 18: 'I'll enter as well' Krillin: 'Me too' Arat: (She shows up) 'We set up the Training Camping Grounds in the Mojave Desert in California and Central Park in Manhattan. It'll give you some edge' Goku: 'Just remember...Once you enter the Universe Tournament, there's no turning back and if any of you lose twice, you'll be Eliminated' Vegeta: (He walks to Goku) 'We can handle anyone that challenge us and we will destroy the last of the Imperial First Order Army' Ann Possible: 'And we'll destroy General Hux, so Kylo Ren can be brought back to the Light Side' Ava: 'But be warned, the Master of Masters is the toughest Rival you'll face, and he plans to create the Heart Keyblade' Sora & Kairi: 'What?' Ann Possible: 'The Heart Keyblade, its Power is equal to the X-Keyblade that Xehanort used against us during the Final Showdown at the ruins of the crumbling Death Star' King Mickey: 'The Heart Keyblade can be made by the 5 Keyblades from the 5 Keyblade Foretellers, plus the other 2 by Xigbar and the Master of Masters' Cale: 'He's planning to control the Universe with the powerful weapon' Namine: 'But don't worry, guys. We'll win the Universes Tournament and destroy the last of the Imperial First Order' (The Grand Minister arrives by a portal) Grand Minister: 'The Universe Tournament will be held in exactly 7 days from now, so train well and prepare yourselves because the Kylo Ren's Team has selected Jiren as their new alley including the 4 Keyblade Foretellers, Xigbar/Luxu, Master of Masters, and also General Hux to challenge the 10 of you including a side Partner in order to test their Power' Iron Man: 'Who is this Jiren and Master of Masters?' Grand Minister: 'I'll tell you about them when the Universe Tournament begins' Sora: 'I made a decision...Kairi and I will enter the Tournament with Ann's Team' Caulifla: 'What!? You're entering the Universes Tournament without asking?' Sora: 'I wanted to grow my Keyblade Powers' Riku: 'Now look, It'll be best if Sora and Kairi team up including Yozora' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At the Manhattan Police Station, Rick Grimes (With a Beard) walks to a Jail Ceil where Negan is at) Rick Grimes: 'It's been a while since I defeated you' Negan: 'What seems to bring you here, Rick?' Rick Grimes: 'The Rebel Resistance is growing, we're expanding our Weapons, Inventions, Ships, Businesses and raising Families. Not to mention, the Alexander-Raid Team is invited to attend the Universes Tournament...It's a once-a-Year Event, and we're ready to handle our own Terms also.' Negan: 'You think the Avengers have everything they built for everyone? Well...you're not only just building the Rebel Resistance for your Family, you're just getting it ready for me. Plus the Universes Tournament starts in 7 days from now, and when it finally gets threaten by the Master of Masters, and when it does...you make sure your son Carl visits me so he can tell me about it' Narrator: (Closing Lines) 'This Universes Tournament will have Mankind across the Cosmos seeing this event and the Winner will get the Super Dragon Balls. So can Ann Possible train her Team and confront this Master of Masters in time for the Tournament? Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes' (A Preview of the next Episode) Ann Possible: 'Everyone, this is Ann Possible. On the next episode, my Team begin training for the Universes Tournament at the Mojave Desert with sweat and tears. (Kairi trains hard to increase her Keyblade Master's Power) Kairi & Sora is exercising their skills and Akima is training to become a stronger Light-Weight Bodybuilder. Don't miss the Workout Episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery Ann Possible, Jim & Tim fell asleep listening a story by Zeno.png|Ann Possible, Jim & Tim fell asleep while listening to Zeno's story Voyd is glad that Ann Possible gets to meet Zeno.png|Voyd agrees to enter with Ann's Team Zeno and Future Zeno.jpg|Zeno and Future Zeno Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Sports